Goodbye To Yesterday
by sassylilangel06
Summary: Bella's life just changed. With the death of a loved one, she now has to pick up the pieces and see where the road takes her.
1. Chapter 1

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended... **_

**Hope you like it!**

**The Law Office Howard Lee Williams and Son.**

Looking at the name on the front of the building made my legs go weak. Knowing I was here to do something I never thought I would have to for a very long time, made me sick to my stomach. I just thought I would have more time.

After what felt like forever I was called.

"Miss. Swan, Mr. Williams is ready." The receptionist announces.

Holding my hand up indicating I needed a moment, I quickly grab my compact to see my red puffy eyes. I look in my purse for some eye drops and tissue.

After I apply a few drops and blot my eyes. I stand and make my way to Mr. Williams Office.

I start to sob again when my best friend Rosalie puts her arms around me. I almost forgot she was here, my mind is in such a fog.

"Bells, if you want I can do this for you. You can go in and just sit, I will do all the talking for you." I shake my head.

"No, this is something I need to do." I explain. She nods.

"Okay, you still want me to come in?" She inquires. I nod in agreement.

We walk through some double doors and take our seats in front of a big desk with a glass top.

I can do this, I can do this. I mentally tell my self.

"Hello ladies, how are you? Mr. Williams asks."

As good as can be expected in this situation. Rosalie responds.

I still have yet to find my voice. " I am sorry if I come off a bit rude, but can we get started?" I ask.

"Of course" He replies, concern in his dark eyes.

"Miss. Swan I just wanted to say, how sorry I am about your dad. I know you probably hear this a lot, but your dad, was a great man. He would do anything for anyone. He will be missed deeply."

"Can we cut this Miss Swan bullshit you have known me for a very long time." I tell him not able to stop the tears.

"Of course Bella I'm sorry." he says as he opens a file.

I hang my head as I try to listen to what he is telling me and what is going through my head I nod here and there acting as though I hear everything he has told me. Crying harder as he tells me what my dad took care of and such.

"I am sorry again." he stands and reaches to shake my hand.

I am confused "Are we done?"

"Yes, I believe that is it. Did you have any questions?"

Did I have any questions? Is he for real? "I'm sorry, I didn't catch the last bit of what you where saying." I say hoping to hear what I missed.

Bella, as I stated your father took care of all his burial and funeral costs. The life insurance policy he left will not be ready for a few weeks.

Thank god the house was paid off. I don't know how I would have payed that with my measly pay check.

"So the house is mine and all I have to do is wait on the life insurance policy?"

"Oh dear, you weren't listening were you?" Rose looks at me with a frown on her face.

"Okay enough, out with it. What is going on?" I ask with trepidation.

Rosalie turns me to look at her. "Sweetie don't worry we will figure something out."

Now I am worried. "Figure what out, why would I need to?"

"Well, your dad had to file for bankruptcy 2 months ago. I am very sorry."

That was all I could take, my mind just wasn't prepared. Everything went black.

"Bella, can you here me?" I hear somewhere above me. "Bella, I need you to open your eyes for me."

I manage to open my eyes slightly and see Rosalie bent down with my head in her lap. I looked around to see that I was out in the reception area, Mr. Williams and his receptionist were over by his desk watching us. How long have I been out?

"Rose, what am I gonna do? I'm homeless."

"Bella, you listen to me. You will never be homeless do you hear me?

I turn and notice Rosalie's fiance Emmett, standing off to the side. "You alright Bells?" he asks looking to me then at Rose.

"I am fine Emmett, I just want to go home." For how ever long I have it. I think to myself.

"Alright, come on, up you go." he grabs my hands and helps me to my feet.

He volunteered to drive us, so Rose must have called him.

Emmett put his huge arm around me and I watched as Rosalie grabbed my purse off the ground and followed us out the door to the elevators.

Once we make it to the car, I close my eyes. Yeah, that's about all I can deal with today. Let's see what is in store for tomorrow.

Please let me know what you think. If you have suggestions please let me know, but keep them nice please and thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Opening my eyes, I see it's still dark out. I look over to my alarm and notice it says four forty-five. I lay there, unsuccessfully trying to go back to sleep. After what seems like forever, I decide to get up. I stretch, feeling the tension in my back and shoulders.

All at once, everything comes rushing back. It wasn't a dream, it's like a huge wave of emotion brings back all the pain. I feel as if I am in a river with a current trying to take me under, but I fight to stay afloat.

What am I gonna do? I ask myself looking around my room.

I hear my door open. I see Rosalie's silhouette in the light from the hall drifting into my room. She's standing at my door holding a tray of food. As beautiful as she is, you wouldn't think she was the Susie homemaker type. Most people think she is some kind of model.

With her long wavy blonde hair, her light baby blue eyes, and 5'9 stature. I can see why most people would think that.

She walks in and sets the tray across my lap and smiles at me. "Here sweetie take this." she hands me a glass of orange juice.

"Please tell me I imagined all that, please." I say in desperation. Knowing full well I didn't, but hoping it's not true.

She shakes her head sadly and grabs my hand squeezing it in reassurance. While taking her other hand to wipe the few stray tears from my eyes.

"I am so sorry. We will figure it out okay? I will help you. You can move in with Emmett and I. You know he loves you like a sister."

"That's sweet and all, but you and Emmett just got engaged. You want to start your lives, I won't let myself interfere. I will figure something out, okay?" I say, picking at my breakfast. "When did you get up this morning?" I ask in question, pointing to the breakfast.

Seeing how tired she was, I could tell she didn't get much sleep. I'm sure she took all my problems and worried about them all night. That's just who she is. She wants to make everything better for the people she loves.

Don't get me wrong, if she doesn't know you, she doesn't have much to do with you. But if you're one of the lucky ones, she will love you fiercely.

"Ugh, I'm not really sure. I couldn't sleep last night." She tries to dismiss like it's no big deal.

"Listen, you need not worry so much about me. I will be fine! I'll figure something out. In the meantime, you need to sleep." I say, shooing her out of my room.

"You know I wouldn't have it any other way." She says smiling.

I smile back and silently thank her for being my friend. I make my way downstairs to go through some of my dad's mail and see if I can find anything. I wanna know why he had to file for bankruptcy and lost our house.. the only house I have ever known.

I take the tray of food and place it on the counter, not really wanting to deal with it at the moment.

I hear someone walking down the stairs so I turn and see Emmett. He reaches me and puts his arms around me and I break down again. Geez you would think I should be out of tears by now.

"Why Em? Why is this happening?"

"I don't know, shorty, but I promise to help you find out. Okay?" He says grabbing my chin and tilting my head to look him in the face with a small smile.

"Alright, has Rosalie gone back to sleep yet?" I ask looking at him.

"Nope, not yet. She went to take a shower to relax."

I nod and walk to my dads desk, opening the drawer that he had all his old mail and bank statements in. I take them all to the kitchen table and start to read through them.

After an hour of finding nothing that would give me any insight as to what caused him to file bankruptcy, I abandoned my efforts.

"I need to know when I need to leave. I mean, shouldn't there be something telling me this?" After talking with Emmett, we came to the conclusion that the only way to get answers would be for me to get in contact with the bank and get some answers there.

Question after question I was finally told that they were not allowed to give me any actual answers pertaining to my dad's estate without a copy of his death certificate.

I make an appointment to speak with someone in the morning. I slam down the phone, taking all my aggression out and just wanting to hit something.

I know I'm being irrational, I'm just so pissed off!

I mean honestly, I should actually be mad at my dad for not telling me. Then I start to feel guilty for being mad at him.

I decide to leave all the mail out, not wanting to put it away yet. I make my way to the living room and sit on the couch. I look around for the TV remote, finally finding it under one of the cushions. I turn on the TV and flip through some channels.

After an hour of nothing to watch I decide to go for a walk. As I make my way down the street I think about my mom and dad. What would they have done in my situation and why didn't my dad give me a heads up?

My mom, I don't really remember much about. She was an elementary teacher in Forks. My dad told me she was killed when I was five years old.

She was hit by a drunk driver who also lost his life. I've seen many photos of her. I look a little like her, but for the most part I look like my dad.

His brown hair, eyes and nose. I have my moms ears and lips. I found one picture that was of my mother and me when I was two when I looked at the photo, I could see I also have my mothers hands. She always had the softest hands from what my dad told me.

I roam around town for a few hours, thinking about everything.

What am I gonna do now?

Was it something I did?

Does God hate me?

Why would he do this?

All these and other questions swirled around in my head. Seeing that it was getting late in the afternoon, I decided to head home. I took a shortcut across the school yard and down the next street.

I turn to see a my best friend Alice's blue Mazda in my drive way. What on earth is she doing here? I think to myself.

I start to run and as I get to my front door, it opens I see Alice, her husband Jasper right behind her. I grab them both up and hug them fiercely.

"What are you to doing here?"

"You didn't honestly think I wouldn't come, did you?" Alice responds, as I pull away from the embrace.

"Well no, but I told you not to worry about coming. I know that with you being pregnant it would be an uncomfortable three hour ride from Seattle."

"Yeah and your point? You need me, so I'm here, plain and simple. Now move, I need to pee." I laugh and turn to Jasper.

"So how long are you guys in town for?"

"Well that is the thing we came to help you get things arranged. I mean do you know if you want to stay in Forks? You know, now that Rosalie and Emmett live in Seattle now. You will be here on your own if you decide to stay and get an apartment or something."

"Yeah and your point? I already told them I would not inconvenience them by crouching in on their space. They are just starting their lives together and don't need someone living with them." I tell him getting aggravated.

"Who said anything about living with Rose and Emmett?"

"Well it could take months to find an apartment. The money I make working at the diner isn't anything near enough what I could pay for a nice apartment there. I need to wait a few weeks for the life insurance to come through. Then maybe I can see about it, until then I will have to find something here."

"Or..." Jasper says looking at me like I am missing something important.

"Or... what Jasper?" I say knowing he has something up his sleeve. Alice is the one to answer coming out of the bathroom and heading toward the kitchen.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" She exclaims. "We want you to move in with us." She turns to Jasper. "See, now was that so hard?" I shake my head. Yeah I figured they would start on that soon.

"How about we discuss that later." I suggest to them. They agree and Alice and I make our way to the kitchen.

We find Rose making dinner. We join in and help her. After dinner, us girls go to my room while the boys go and catch up on a few games that are on.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to be here for you." Alice says once again hugging me.

Oh I know, it's fine, really, I understand. I love you for just thinking about it. Thank you for being my friends the both of you.

"Bella, sweetie, you know you will always have us, right? I mean, I know we aren't family, but we think of you that way. I will always think of you as my sister and I will always be here for you." Rose says, grabbing my hand and I nod my head with a small smile. "Same goes for me too." Alice grabs me up in a hug.

"Which brings me back to earlier, we really want you to come live with us." I was about to interrupt her when she spoke again. "You don't have to worry about getting a job right away. You need to take this time to just deal with everything.

"Look, I appreciate it, I really do, but I don't want to sit some place with my thoughts and depress myself more. If, and this is a big if..." I say looking at her. "If I decide to live with you guys, I need to get a job so I can start to save some money and find an apartment, okay? Just give me some time to think about it."

They both nod in agreement.

After talking with them for a while I start to take my sheet off my bed. I grab some clean sheets and a blanket. I start putting them on, being the accommodating host that I am.

"Hey what are you doing? I thought you made this yesterday, why are you doing it so soon?" Rose questions with an arched eyebrow.

"Well we need an extra bed for Jasper and Ali. There is no way I am going to allow them to get a hotel when I have a perfectly good bed right here. I will sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure? We really don't want to impose, Bella. We have no problem going and getting a room somewhere." Alice states.

"You might not, but I do. No arguing, are we clear?" I tell her with a smile on my face. After making the bed, I go and explain to Jasper the sleeping situation and arguing with him and winning.

I help them take their luggage up to my room and take my pillow and a blanket downstairs. I secretly love sleeping on the couch, it's so comfy. Well I guess it should be I mean we've had this couch for ten years. My dad would always fall asleep watching a game. He always joked about how he broke that old couch in.

I go to help clean up the mess in the kitchen. Afterwards, everyone heads to their rooms and I sit on the couch, not paying much attention to the TV, I think about what tomorrow has in store for me.

**Please leave me your thoughts. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! :)**


End file.
